Pokémon Dream and Pokémon Miracle
are the primary paired versions of fanmade Generation VIII and is set in the Ukaino Region. The games are available on the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch. Plot This section contains many spoilers! You are a native resident of the region Ukaino and you meet Serenity (Suki in the Japanese version), a girl the same age as you (13) who has just recently moved to Ukaino from Unova. The professor, Professor Lily, then calls you to her lab to give you your first Pokémon. The three starter Pokémon are: * The Grass Type, Platgra * The Fire Type, Hedire * The Water Type, Dolqua After choosing your starter, Serenity/Suki then challenges you to a battle (obviously using her newly obtained Pokémon which is weaker to yours). After defeating Serenity, a mysterious girl then appears and steals the remaining starter. You and Serenity then chase after the girl and eventually end up battling her. The girl tells you and Serenity that her name is Millie and she is from the notorious Team Despair who was tasked by the leader, Prisma, to steal a Pokémon from Professor Lily. Millie then apologizes and decides to leave Team Despair therefore joining your friends journal. You then meet the Gym Leader of Shion City, Meddo and she tells the three of you that Team Despair have taken over the gym and she can no longer enter the gym. Millie then talks to one of the grunts guarding the gym and he allows her, you and Serenity to enter and battle the several grunts inside and after defeating the final grunt, he complains that he’ll tell Prisma that Millie betrayed Team Despair and the grunts run off. Meddo then thanks you and says that she can now battle you. You then battle Meddo (who has a Belloose and Barracite) and after she is defeated she gives you a Vine Badge. After battling Meddo, Lily’s daughter, Priscilla Lily, will battle you testing your strength. After proving your strength, Priscilla explains that she is aiming to beat the Elite 4 and champion so she can gain respect. She then walks off and you travel to the next city. When you defeat all the trainers on Route 2, you then encounter Millie who challenges you to a battle. After the battle, you enter Fuego Town and meet Sear, the gym leader of the town. He tells you to challenge the gym. You then travel to the gym only to find one of the admins of Team Despair, Aika, confronting Sear. Aika challenges you to a battle and then walks aways, telling you that she will become the champion of the Pokémon League. Then Millie explains that Aika is her older sister and that she wants Aika to leave Team Despair. Millie heals your Pokémon and leaves. Serenity then appears, exclaiming that she just battled Kaboom. You go to the Pokémon Gym, defeat all the gym trainers and challenge Kaboom (who has a Salamaros and Leopaws). You then beat Sear, who gives you the Boom Badge. Blurb In the Ukaino Region, a danger is approaching! Three young 13-year olds have been chosen to defend the region by befriending Pokémon! Befriend, Soar and Battle! Features Gyms Unlike Sun and Moon, there are now gyms however instead of 8 gyms, there are now 10 to make the game slightly harder. Pokémon The total amount of Pokémon revealed for Dream and Miracle' '''is currently unknown. Starter Pokémon Like in all the other Pokémon Games, there are three starter Pokémon of the types grass, fire and water. These are the starter Pokémon: * Platgra, the Grass Platypus Pokémon * Hedire, the Fire Hedgehog Pokémon * Dolqua, the Water Dolphin Pokémon Trivia * The Region of Ukaino is based off The United Kingdom * The games themselves are called Dream and Miracle due to Hickmanm's love of a magical girl anime known as [[w:c:prettycure:Pretty Cures|''Pretty Cure]] and there are two characters who call themselves Cure Dream and Cure Miracle